Death Metal
thumb|250px|Celtic Frost – Heptagramm Death Metal ist ein großes Genre im heutigen Metal und dabei die härteste und brutalste Richtungl. Aus der Vereinigung mit Hardcore entstand fast gleichzeitig der Grindcore. *'Death Metal-Doku' – (englisch, 1:38 h) Death Metal entstand Ende der 1980er aus dem Thrash Metal. Es ging stets darum, das härteste Genre zu sein, dazu wird möglichst tief gespielt, häufig sehr schnell und mit extremem Gesang (Growl, Grunt und Pigsqueal). → Aktuelle Death Metal-Alben gibt es im RH-Inspirations Wiki. : → Siehe auch Hardcore, Grindcore, Thrash Metal, Black Metal, Doom Metal, Stoner Rock Subgenres im Death Metal Die interessanteren Subgenres des Death Metal sind: Oldschool Death Metal Auch heute noch gibt es junge Bands, die sich an dem wilden Geholze der allerersten Bands orientieren, von ältesten Sodom, über Sarcophago bis frühe Death. Sie machen Oldschool Death Metal. Gute Bands sind Hellhammer, Chapel of Disease, Facebreaker, Graveyard, Hail of Bullets *Asphyx – Deathhammer – (official, 2:39, 02/2012) - wie alte Possessed ! *Chapel of Disease – ...of Repetitive Art – (video, min) - *Chapel of Disease – Death Evoked – (7:39, 03/2012) - Demo ! - klingt wie Possessed *Grand Supreme Blood Court – Piled Up for the Scavengers – von 2012 *Graveyard – The Skull – von 2009 *Graveyard Ghoul – Absolute Dead – Demo von 2012 *Zemial – Breath of the Pestilence – wie alte Sodom *Zemial – Under Scythian Command – wie alte Sodom / CF ! Florida Death Metal thumb|200px|DeathUm Tampa herum entstand mit dem Florida Death Metal ab Ende der 1980er die erste etablierte Death Metal-Szene, entstanden aus dem Thrash Metal, eher technisch anspruchsvoll. Gute Bands sind klassische Death, Obituary, Morbid Angel, ... Technical Death Metal Technical Death Metal ist technisch anspruchsvoll, aber dabei oft sehr ungroovy. Mehr etwas für Musiker als für Headbanger. *Decapitated – Homo Sum – von 2011 *Decapitated – Pest – von 2011 Swedish Death Metal thumb|250px|EntombedUm Stockholm herum entstand mit dem Swedish Death Metal ab Anfang der 1990er eine Art Gegenbewegung zum Florida Death Metal, eher grooviger Death Metal. Gute Bands aus der Anfangszeit sind Entombed, Dismember, Unleashed, Grave. Heutige Bands sind Lifeless, Revel in Flesh, Slaughterday, ... *Grave – Passion of the Weak – von 2012 Death 'n' Roll Death 'n' Roll ist die rockigere Variante, entstanden aus dem Swedish Death, seit Entombed 1993. Gute Bands sind mittlere Entombed, Six Feet Under, ... Heutige Bands sind Debauchery, ... *Blood God – Blowjob Barbie – (3:48, 2012) - Death 'n' Roll, AC/DC *Debauchery – Let There Be Blood – (3:15, 08/2013) - Death 'n' Roll, AC/DC Doom Death Metal Doom Death Metal ist die langsamere und düsterste Variante, Death mit Doom Metal-Einflüssen, speziell, was das Tempo zwischendurch angeht. Beim nahe verwandten Death Doom Metal geht es aber noch wesentlich langsamer zu, da ist hauptsächlich nur noch die Stimme deathig. Gute Bands sind frühe Paradise Lost, ... *'Incantation – Unto Infinite Twilight / Majesty of Infernal Damnation' – () - wie alte Paradise Lost ! - Doom Death. *Paradise Lost – (Demo!) Drown in Darkness Black Death Metal Black Death Metal ist die dämonische, zerstörerische Variante, Death mit Black Metal-Einflüssen, z.B. bei der Stimme. Gute Bands sind ... *Portal – The End Mills – von 2002 *Portal – Kilter – von 2013? *Satanic Blood Spraying – Satanik Skullfuck – (audio, min) - (Bathory-style) New York Death Metal Um New York City herum entstand mit dem New York Death Metal eine moshigere Variante, Death mit leichten Hardcore-Einflüssen, z.B. weniger Soli und mehr Breakdowns. Gute Bands sind ... *Pyrexia – The Pendulum – mit zwei Trommlern *Pyrexia – live – 2013 in Göttingen Brutal Death Metal Brutal Death Metal ist die extremste Variante, Death mit Grindcore-Einflüssen, also oft superschnell mit Pig Squeals, aber auch mit Breakdowns. Beim verwandten Deathgrind ist hingegen der Grindcore-Anteil überwiegend. Gute Bands sind ... *Cerebral Bore – Entombed In Butchered Bodies – (video, 5:16 min) - brutal death, Pigsqueels + Gore *Kraanium – Double Barrel Penetration – (audio, min) - nur Squeals, oder Slam? *Putrefying Cadaverment – Excretions Of Vaginal Engorgement – (2:49, 2009) - Brutal, squeels *Viscera Trail – Gut Her Like A Pig – (video, min) - brutal death pig *Viscera Trail – Maiming the Birth-Canal – Pig Squeals *Waking the Cadaver – Snapped in Half – *Waking the Cadaver – Type A Secretor – mit Fan-Video Slam Death Metal Beim Slam Death Metal geht es teilweise ins Komödiantische. Pig Squeals und Breakdowns beherrschen die Stücke. Dies ist die New Yorker Variante des Brutal Death, entstanden aus dem New York Death Metal. Gute Bands sind ... *Begging for incest – crushed testicles smeared with excrements – bree bree, krasses Logo! *Slam Death Breakdowns – (6:19 min) - *Slam Death vs Deathcore – (9:33 min) - *Devourment – Legalize Homicide – (4:12 min) - von Conceived in Sewage von 2013 Geschichte des Death Metal Death Metal entstand aus dem Thrash Metal, indem die ganz jungen Bands einfach immer extremere Sounds mit ihren Instrumenten und Stimmen erzeugten, tiefer, härter, schneller, kaputter. Die Vorgeschichte Die Ursprünge des Death Metal kamen bereits Mitte der 1980er-Jahre aus dem Thrash-Metal-Underground. Es ging darum schneller, härter, tiefer und brutaler zu spielen als auf den Debütalben der gerade neu aufgekommenen Thrash-Bands nach Venom (1981), Metallica (1983), Slayer (1983) und Exodus (1985). Die Anfänge Die ersten superkrassen Alben auf dem Weg zum Death Metal waren die Debüts Apocalyptic Raids von Hellhammer (März 1984, Schweiz), In the Sign of Evil von Sodom (1984, Gelsenkirchen), Bathory von Bathory (Oktober 1984, 2 Songs bereits im Januar 1984 !, Schweden), Morbid Tales von Celtic Frost (Oktober 1984, Schweiz) und Seven Churches von Possessed (1985, San Francisco). Jede Veröffentlichung wurde mit großem Erstaunen abgefeiert. Death – Sepultura – Erste Hochphase des Death Metal Um 1990? gab es eine Hochphase des Death Metal. Zunächst gab es eine große und fruchtbare Szene invFlorida, kurz darauf in Schweden. Mitte der 1990er ist die Bewegung etwas abgeflaut. *Death Metal Special – (englisch, 44 min) - 1993 Obituary – Morbid Angel – Entombed – Dismember – Death Metal im 21. Jahrhundert Heute gibt es die ganzen Subgenres von oben ... Viele aktuelle Alben werden hier vorgestellt ! Wichtige Death Metal-Bands < ... alphabetisch ... > Bathory – Quorthons (1966 - 2004) Band, Debüt 1984, Schweden. Death – Chuck Schuldiners (1967? - 2001) Band, Debüt 1987, Florida, begründete den Florida Death Metal. Dismember – Debütalbum 1991, Schweden Entombed – Debütalbum 1990, Schweden, begründete des Swedish Death Metal. Hellhammer – Morbid Angel – Obituary – Possessed – Debüt 1985, San Francisco. Ihr Demo von 1984 hieß Death Metal ! Six Feet Under – Sodom – nur die ganz frühen Sodom Wichtige Death Metal-Alben < ... nach Datum ... > : → Aktuelle Death Metal-Alben gibt es im RH-Inspirations Wiki. Possessed – Seven Churches – 1985 Death – Scream Bloody Gore – 1987 Death – Leprosy – 1988 Morbid Angel –– Obituary –– Entombed – Left Hand Path – 1990 Dismember – Like an Everflowing Stream – 1991 Entombed – Wolverine Blues – 1993 Weblinks *Death Metal Underground – en:Death Metal Kategorie:Genre